Various proposals have been made for a walking assistance device that is adapted to mount an actuator to the hip joint or knee joint of a person having a walking impediment due to injury, disease or weakened muscle resulting from aging, so that the power from the actuator can be used to assist the movement of the lower limb.
Conventionally, it was common in such a walking assistance device to fixedly mount the actuator to the lower limb via a support member fastened on the hip, thigh or lower leg portion by tightening a belt or the like.